


Of Ice and Owls

by kondrakii



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, ice spirit Iceberg au, more rare icegears au's damnit, nobody asked for this, this is a bit ooc don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kondrakii/pseuds/kondrakii
Summary: The Icegears au that no one asked for part 2!! Charles Gears decided to take some time off from working on his novel to explore what the world has to offer. Of course, being the curious man he is, he finds himself getting led into a castle where a dangerous, forgotten ice spirit is supposed to dwell.* discontinued until further notice, sorry ** looking for co-authors currently, comment if interested *
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Of Ice and Owls

“So, Mr. Jameson. Is there anything I should stay away from in this town?” Charles asked the bartender, his steely gaze meeting brown eyes. “The castle is probably what you need to stay away from. People up here tend to warn travelers like you about it.” The bartender chortled, looking Charles up and down, measuring the man up. “They say that it used to be a temple of sorts— they say people used to worship a spirit of winter, to ensure their safety during difficult times.” The man hummed and leaned back, continuing to wash out his glass. Charles nodded in understanding, eyeing his glass of whiskey blankly. 

“Do you, perhaps, know the name of this spirit?” Charles asked, leaning on the counter a bit more heavily than before. The bartender shook his head, looking back to Charles warily. “You listen here, now. Don’t even think of going to that castle. God knows what’s in there, and if that spirit does exist, he’s no doubt absolutely feral by now.” The bartender warned, moving in closer to Charles and lowering his voice. “And to tell you the complete truth, no one wants to remember that thing. The elder says it brought bad things after people started visiting that castle. Just don't go.” The bartender soon moved away, going to help another customer, leaving Charles with his thoughts.

Charles, of course, was still, if not definitely, going to that castle. His interest had been sparked by the conversation. He had visited this town to be immersed in culture, and he was going to get his fill, no matter what means he used. And if that meant going sightseeing to a haunted castle/temple, then so be it. Charles left his payment on the counter, under his half empty glass, before padding outside and letting the fresh air wash over him. 

Charles had been captivated by the sights of the small town from the start, the forests seeming almost otherworldly compared to the other greenery in surrounding areas. Charles quietly observed the flowers lining the path to the parking lot as he walked, taking in the fresh air. Charles heard a soft chattering coming from above him and looked up, gaze softening at the sight of two birds preening each other. “How lovely.” Charles murmured, before turning back to his original destination.

Charles was about to open the door to his car when he heard yet another sound. It was coming from the forest in front of the bar, this time. Charles looked warily to the entrance of the forest, steely gaze trying desperately to find what had created the disturbance. Charles’ gaze fell upon a glowing rabbit— that was odd. Rabbits normally did not glow. Nor did rabbits normally create a rustling noise big enough to disturb people from a great distance away. Charles looked around, trying to see if anyone else saw what he was seeing. No one was in sight. How curious… there had just been someone outside smoking. Charles looked back, and sure enough, the smoking individual was missing. 

Charles stepped forward, wanting to get a better look, and the rabbit jumped forward a few paces, seeming to wait for Gears. Charles, of course, took this as an invitation, and began to walk into the forest, following the strange rabbit, delighting in the way the curious little thing left a blue trail wherever it went. Charles felt his worries melt away as he was led deeper into the forest, completely forgetting about his car and personal belongings within. Charles continued along, even as the sounds of the real world melted away, giving way for the beautiful sounds that reminded Charles of a fairytale forest to begin resounding. 

“What a beautiful place…” Charles murmured as the bunny led him past a golden spring, glowing with the light of a fire. Charles knelt down next to the small pool and looked inside, seeing a reflection of a beautiful blue haired man. “That… is not me.” Charles spoke softly to himself, fingertips tracing the top of the water, distorting the reflection with ripples. The man was pretty, surely. Porcelain skin and bright blue eyes, pink lips parted cutely. Charles felt his heart pound in his chest, but was distracted by an impatient thumping from the rabbits hind legs. 

Charles was eventually back up and following the rabbit, grey eyes still taking in his surroundings as he passed them fairly quickly. The rabbit soon led him into a clearing, dissipating when it ran through a wall of thick ivy that seemed to be hanging over a cave entrance. “How curious…” Charles touched the vines, pushing them aside to reveal an even bigger clearing.

However, instead of being filled with the wonders of the forest that Charles had been seeing previously, the clearing was a snow filled wonderland. Snow dusted the branches of evergreen trees, thickly layering the ground in a white blanket. Charles entered the area carefully, treading on the freshly fallen snow and leaving footprints in his wake. “How lovely, a winter wonderland in the middle of spring.” Gears held out a hand, catching a few snowflakes in his palm, watching them melt. “I’ve always thought that the winter was much bleaker than spring… however, I might just have changed my mind.” Charles muttered, padding over to the lake in the middle of this wonderland.

Charles leaned over the water, his eyes wandering across the surface of the pristine liquid. The reflection in the water showed a castle in the distance, covered in hanging ivy and guarded by rose bushes and tall cobblestone walls. Charles got down on his knees as if in a trance, placing his palm on the surface of the water, not even yelping as he fell into the water, soon rolling onto his back in a grassy field. 

Charles stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head and looking around, observing the castle's cobblestone walls and gates. Charles decided that it was better not to question these types of things, and began to tread towards the castle gates, only to find them locked. Charles tugged on the chains, before shaking the gate roughly. He only succeeded in sending a shower of rust down onto himself, however.

Charles let out a tired sigh and began to walk away from the mysterious castle, but felt a cold wind pass over him. A click resounded in the open air, and Charles turned around slowly. The chains were hanging apart, covered in frost. The gate creaked open, as if welcoming him inside. Charles nodded in understanding for the second time that night, walking into the courtyard and looking around in a daze. 

All of the flowers were kept up and trimmed, all of the cobble lining the paths freshly swept. There were a few cats chasing each other, tripping on their tails and Charles felt himself become nervous. Was he impeding on someones private property? What dimension was he truly in? How was this land so well kept— Charles was snapped out of his thoughts by a beautiful sound. 

Gears felt himself still and looked up to the fountain he was in front of, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, Charles looked closer, his hands on the edge of the fountain. Slowly but surely, ice crystals were beginning to form on the opposite side of the fountain. Charles looked up slowly, only to see a beautifully dressed man. 

Charles let himself admire the blue hair and porcelain skin, before the ethereal man in front of him took notice of Charles’ growing interest. Charles opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted by a crack. Charles ripped his gaze up to the fountain and found that it had been frozen solid, before looking back to the spot across from him. The man was gone. Could this be the spirit that the bartender was talking about? Possibly… Charles sighed and trecked further into the courtyard, eyeing the flowers closely. None of them seemed too out of the ordinary. Charles leaned in and grabbed one from a bush, tucking it away into his shirt pocket before continuing on. 

Charles arrived at the entrance to the castle shortly, looking over the brown, ivy covered doors curiously. There were no door handles, just an engraving on the nameplate to the side of the doors. ‘An offering is a sign of peace and happiness— to tread inside this holy place, offer your undying spirit and grace.’ Charles grimaced at the inscription. Why couldn't old religious rules be easier to understand and follow. 

Charles thought for a moment before getting an idea. Bowing was what all gods loved, right? Charles kneeled before the door, a hand placed over his heart, the other tucked behind his back. “Oh dearest spirit, I offer my everlasting belief and grace. I trust in you wholeheartedly.” Charles spoke the words, and he heard the doors click, opening before him with a groan. Charles let his eyes slip shut as a rush of cold air brushed over him as the doors finally halted. 

“It’s all or nothing, I suppose.” Charles spoke, padding into the castle and looking around the building. There was artwork and statues, but all were tattered and decrepit. “Poor building… the outside was so pretty as well…” Charles frowned, picking up a broken canvas from the floor. He felt someone's gaze burning into his back, and he turned around, but saw nothing. ‘It must've been the spirit. He is most likely watching me.’ Gears mulled over the thought before taking a flower out of his shirt pocket, placing it on a corner table, before turning around.

When Charles turned back a few seconds later, the flower was gone, replaced by frost marks on the wood. “So you are the spirit of the winter, are you? What a beautiful title…” Charles paused when he felt a bitter breeze pass over his head. “Now, now, that’s not just flattery, I am speaking the truth. I am sorry that no one has come in many years. But I am here to set things right.” Charles decided on a motive, but he was pretty sure that the spirit saw right through it. 

Charles decided to follow the frost-tracks that were appearing on the floor, walking behind the ice spirit slowly, trying not to frighten the poor being once more. “Where are you taking me?” Charles asked quietly, looking around the hall that they were currently in. To his left, a doorknob became covered in frost, and Charles grabbed it, turning it and letting the door creak open. It was a bedroom, completely cleaned and kept up to shape. The bed was layered in thick pelts, and under that lay pristine white sheets. The bed was surrounded by four posters, each holding up part of a silver curtain that hung around the bed. The room had a pale grey dresser and a few pieces of furniture, and a thick pelted rug on the floor. 

“Is this… do you wish for me to stay here? With you? Why would you want that?” Charles asked, slightly surprised by the spirit’s straightforward behavior. Of course, it did certainly not show through in his voice. Motion from the left caught Charles’ eye and he looked over to the full length mirror in the corner, and eyed the frost trails that were appearing on the silver surface. 

‘L-O-N-E-L-Y’  
‘C-O-M-P-A-N-Y’  
‘S-T-A-Y’

Charles read the words slowly before nodding, deciding that making a lonely frost spirit less lonely would be better than continuing his vacation anyways. “I suppose that I will stay for awhile. I’m partial to the idea of getting to make a friend. If, of course, you don’t mind my lack of expression.” Gears murmured, and he felt a cold pressure envelop his arm, and a light touch grace his cheek; before Gears moved away from the touch, fearing that he would develop frostbite. 

“I take that as a sign that you don’t mind at all.” Charles hummed, climbing onto the bed and laying down. He was quite confused and tired, so he supposed that he would take a nap. Charles let his eyes slip shut, before a soft tenor filled the room. The spirit was singing him to sleep. It wasn't anything too special, and Charles had no clue what language the spirit was speaking, but he felt warm and safe where he was. Gears fell off to sleep softly, with the spirit watching him sleep from the other side of the bed, awaiting for the moment his human companion would awaken from slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write about a different ship? maybe, maybe not. But in the meantime, enjoy this wonderful piece of writing, I guess! Constructive criticism is welcomed <3


End file.
